Obliviously Pregnant
by FromTheInsideOut2
Summary: While Kyoya is away on a long business trip Haruhi comes down with food poisoning or the stomach bug. When he returns he is not so sure about her self diagnosis. -Prompt created from my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board on Tumblr!


**A/N- This story is the product of a prompt on my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board I am doing over on my Tumblr account (wichols). If you would like to join in on the fun and see what the bingo is all about head over and make some requests!**

* * *

"So when were you going to tell me that you have been feeling under the weather? I know that I just came back from a business trip but I can tell that you look sick. Your face is uncharacteristically pale and you seem rather sluggish. Have you seen the family doctor for it?" His eyes glared at her above the laptop screen, from across the kitchen island.

Feeling his piercing gaze she continued to focus on rinsing the remaining dishes in the sink. "I think I just ate something weird on some of the business meetings I attended last week or that I picked up some weird stomach bug going around. It will probably just pass in the next couple of days, not a big enough reason to see a doctor just yet. Besides no fever, so that means I'm not contagious." Glancing over her shoulder she gave him a reassuring smile to soothe his overly protective aura radiating across the kitchen.

"So you are not going to admit to me that you have thrown up at least once a day every day for the past two weeks since I have been gone?" His voice was clipped with irritation from her answer avoidance.

"Who told you that?" She asked tonelessly.

"It's not like you or we live in a secluded bubble. Between the staff at the house and your coworkers, something was bound to get back to me. Plus, one of the partners called me concerned about your persistent late arrivals as a recent development since I was away for two weeks."

"I had probably worked some late hours on top of the business meetings outside of the office. I have felt pretty tired all things considering." Turning off the water she grabbed the light-colored hand towel to dry the excess water from her hands.

"I also heard something else that was a little concerning while I was away. I heard that when you went to your dress fitting with the twins, for the charity gala this weekend, that their measurements were off. Now, I'm not sure if you recall but they practically know your body better than I do, especially when it comes to fit and proportions. You really put them in a tight spot considering they had to make some major alterations to the dress. Letting the dress out is not the same as taking it in mind you."

Resting her elbows on the counter she propped her chin on her open palms looking at him quizzically. "I thought the dress fit just fine, a little on the tight side, but they always put me in tighter fitting dresses."

"Taking into consideration in regards to the unending sickness for the past two weeks and the dress alterations I would say that you are probably pregnant. Not only that but with a high probability of twins no less. You never do anything half-assed do you?"

"_Pregnant_? What do you mean _twins_?" Her eyes were wide with confusion as they searched his seemingly empty expression.

"And as far as pregnancy what I mean is that during your first and part of your second trimester as it seems will be spent heaving over the nearest trash can. And since you already seem to have bodily changes so early on that indicates a higher probability of multiple fetuses. I may not be a doctor like my bothers but I know the signs of pregnancy and you, my dear, are showing some pretty common signs." The continued taps of the keyboard filled the air as she stood slack-jawed in front of him.

Skeptically she looked down at her stomach. "Are you sure? Maybe I have a lingering stomach bug or something?"

"Then answer me this. Have there been any recorded cases of 'stomach virus' confirmed in the office as of late?"

"Not that I know of."

"Have you changed your diet or eaten any food that would cause you to vomit _every_ day?" Standing up from his seat he made his way around the island towards her.

"No, just the usual."

His hands slide down her arms finding a solid resting place on her hips. "One final question. When was your last menstrual cycle?" He smirked as he watched her trying to recollect the exact date in her mind.

"It should be any day considering I didn't have one last month. But I was handling that really stressful case that month and I have heard stress can affect that."

His thumbs pressed lightly across her hip bones towards the center of her stomach. "I knew when I married you that you were exceedingly intelligent and absolutely driven with your professional life but you are still utterly oblivious to certain matters in your personal life." Placing a kiss on her forehead he continued. "As it stands you are probably pregnant and with a high possibility of twins. We can have the family doctor confirm at your appointment tomorrow. Though it might be too early to tell if there is more than one."

"Since when do I have an appointment? I don't remember scheduling one recently."

"Since now. You and I are going to go and have a little discussion with the doctor while they run some tests." Nuzzling his head into the nape of her neck his hot breath sent a small shiver down her spine. Feathering small kisses across her skin. "But as for right now how about we make our way to somewhere more private to celebrate the potential new family members you're carrying." Hooking his hands under her legs he hoisted her up off the ground.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she giggled at Kyoya and his mischievous grin plastered on his face as he walked them towards their bedroom. "I'm sure they won't mind us _celebrating_ on their behalf."

He rested against the edge of the bed soaking in the heat of their kiss allowing his hands to roam over her body. Low moans escaped her lips as his hands gripped hard on her ass.

"Let go."

"Hm?"

"Let me go!" Scrambling off his lap she raced to the bathroom her hands covering her mouth.

"A couple someones are not to keen on sharing our favorite person." Letting out a small sigh, he got up and followed the sounds of heaving echoing off porcelain. _This is going to be an interesting eight months._


End file.
